


worked up

by emblems



Series: SASO2016 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in that order too, thigh highs, this is just sin, tobio in thigh highs to be specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblems/pseuds/emblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the following prompt:</p><blockquote>
  <p>package: a paper shopping bag containing thigh highs and the national japan volleyball team jersey, #1.<br/>from: oikawa-san<br/>to: tobio-chan<br/>note: you should wear these when i come back, tobio-chan~</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	worked up

**Author's Note:**

> written for saso16 br3 (thank you for the opportunity to write my first nsfw oikage, xy)

"tooru, _please._ "

oikawa lifts his mouth from the skin of tobio's thigh. tilting his head, he smiles and replies: "you're going to have to be more specific, tobio-chan."

he keeps his hand on tobio's leg, thumb circling the mark already beginning to form. it's one of several that oikawa has left.

leaving marks is not an unusual occurrence, but the amount is perhaps more than what would be considered typical. but, really, who is he to hold back when tobio has himself dressed up so nicely? 

the thigh high socks are something he bought on a whim after catching them from the corner of his eye on a shop mannequin (the shade of black was too perfect, too fitting to pass up). the jersey—well, he'd been toying with that for some time. the number one sits so nicely on tobio's chest, the name _oikawa_ emblazoned across his shoulders, and all told it makes for a manifestation of ownership that sits so beautifully atop the bruises and bite marks he's already left.

" _tooru_."

oikawa doesn't respond at first, pushing up the hem of the jersey slowly, exposing tobio's torso and chest bit by bit and letting his eyes follow as he does. the drag of his fingers makes tobio arch up, a breathy sound coming from the back of his throat.

"you must have missed me," he finally says. he runs his fingers over tobio's skin in indiscriminate patterns, soaking in the sounds tobio makes in response. "i was only gone a few days, tobio."

"a week," tobio says, managing to meet oikawa's eyes, and oikawa almost laughs again at the visible frustration present there.

in the years oikawa has known him, that's one thing that hasn't changed: the impatience, the focus, sometimes so intense it might even qualify as outright fervor.

oikawa thrives on it.

still sitting between tobio's legs, he leans down to press a kiss to his lips, enjoying the way tobio presses up, the way he always seeks more from him.

there was a time where oikawa worried that one day tobio would find oikawa lacking, that there wasn't anything new to find, that there was nothing left to excite him.

it's faded since then, and it's moments like these (and moments on the volleyball court, where the context is different but the emotions, the sensations, are the same) that helped him get there.

that tobio _actually_ wore the socks and jersey doesn't hurt oikawa's ego, either.

he pulls away, smiling when tobio tries to follow him up for a second. "relax," he says.

he moves down, returning to his previous position with his head between tobio's thighs. he kisses one of the marks, takes in the lovely sound of tobio's moan, before finally shifting to where tobio's erection is pressing against his briefs.

"you could have gone without the underwear, tobio-chan," he says, looking up.

"tooru—"

whatever protest tobio has forming, it dies when oikawa presses his mouth to the fabric just above tobio's cock. tobio's groan is something oikawa feels in his chest, and he can't help but grin.

he knows full well he could push tobio to completion just like that—he's that wound up, that impatient, but even to oikawa that seems cruel.

oikawa tugs down tobio's briefs, careful to leave the socks just as they are, and before he can recover or brace himself, oikawa takes his cock in his hand. tobio moans, thrusting his hips up in an effort to seek more friction.

"you were ready for me," oikawa says. he rolls his thumb over the head of tobio's cock, smearing the precome there to make the slide of his hand smoother. "how long were you waiting like this?" he asks.

"an hour," tobio answers, the last syllable choked off by a sharp intake of breath as oikawa twists his hand.

"a whole hour sitting on the couch in my jersey and thigh high socks," oikawa says. "tobio-chan is so good to me."

tobio bites his lip, clearly holding back another moan.

oikawa runs his free hand up and down tobio's thigh, always stopping at the edge of the socks. "what did you think when you first saw yourself in them?" tobio doesn't immediately answer, so oikawa continues: "did you think about my reaction? how i would stop dead in the door when i saw you like this?"

tobio's breath is harsh and ragged as oikawa continues pumping up and down in even, steady motions. he knows that this will hold tobio on the edge, just enough to keep him gasping but not quite enough to get him off.

"did you think about me doing this to you while you wore them? getting you off while you wore my jersey?"

tobio keens, his head rolling back now as he continues to thrust his hips up into oikawa's grip.

"or did you think about your legs over my shoulders while i fucked you?"

tobio's eyes snap open, and it's then oikawa can finally see how dark they are, pupils wide with desire.

"do you want that, tobio? it'd be a change, considering you do so well when i ride you. or is that what you were thinking about?"

" _tooru._ "

"mm, that doesn't sound too bad, actually," oikawa says. his free hand reaches down to cup tobio's balls, and tobio grips the sheets, yet another moan falling from his lips. "i don't know how long you'd last," oikawa goes on. "you're so worked up, i'm impressed you even lasted this long." he pauses. "do you want to come, tobio?"

" _yes_ , please, tooru," tobio says. "please let me come, i need—"

oikawa bends over and takes tobio in his mouth, starting with just the head before sinking down to take as much as he can. tobio's back arches from the bed, a long groan tearing out of his chest, and it's only oikawa's grip on his hips that keeps oikawa from gagging on tobio's cock.

tobio's hands almost immediately tangle themselves in oikawa's hair, and it takes only a few seconds of oikawa's mouth—wet and messy, lacking his usual precision and care—for tobio to come.

given that oikawa isn't in the mood to ruin the socks _or_ struggle to get come stains out of his jersey later, he swallows it down, working his mouth around tobio's cock until he's finished, until he's boneless on the bed.

he pulls off and wipes his mouth clean of spit and come, taking in the sight tobio makes below him—lips a bite-stained red and eyes barely open, hair mussed in every direction with fringe stuck to his forehead thanks to the fine sheen of sweat coating his skin. the jersey is still rucked up tobio's chest, showcasing the abdominals oikawa is intimately familiar with and the socks are still blissfully intact, if not a little wrinkled in a few places.

it takes a conscious effort not to hum with approval. as it is, oikawa chooses to draw up next to tobio and nestle against his chest, hand resting on tobio's hip.

a moment passes before tobio speaks. "you didn't come."

oikawa taps his thumb against tobio's hipbone. "we have all night, tobio-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
